Twisted Love
by GirlWonderKirstie4
Summary: This is a series of dark one-shots that I come up with or you all request. There is everything from vampires, mythology, wizards, and more. I will write any dark themed Klaine or Kurtbastian one-shots. Warnings- Murder, rape, dub-con, kidnapping, emprisonment, etc...Mostly Dark!Klaine.


(A/N:) Hey everyone. :) so my old account has some issues with it and I had to make this one. So I'll be uploading all my old and new fics here. This story is a series of one-shots with different plots. This story will have Blaine, Sebastian, and others being the main bad guy/guys in every one-shot. There are warnings in each one-shot so please read them.

Summary- Seventeen year old Kurt who is the son of the God of the sky Burt and Elizabeth is picking flowers one day when he is kidnapped by the God of the Underworld Sebastian who wants Kurt to be his husband. Horrible things will happen to the poor innocent virgin Kurt that his mother can not protect him from. Will Kurt be saved or be trapped in the Underworld forever?

Heavily based off of the tale of Persephone, I did change some things but overall I used tones from the original Greek tale.

Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or any tales from Greek mythology.

Warnings- Manipulation, kidnapping, rape, loss of innocence, lying, and overall darkness.

If any of the warnings I listed are things you hate about then you should stop reading now. If you despise Greek mythology then you may want to stop reading this one-shot now. I am in no way saying that Greek mythology is actually real or any religion you believe in is wrong. I enjoy reading Greek mythology and for those of you who do as well I hope you enjoy this one-shot.

Burt is Zeus, Sebastian is Hades, Elizabeth is Demeter, and Kurt is Persephone.

Chapter 1- Yours forever.

xXx

Sebastian's POV:

[Location: Mount Olympus.]

"What should I do brother? I love him so much," I told my oldest brother.

"My son Kurt is beautiful, smart, and seemingly the perfect ideal young man. Since you are my brother I feel like I can't deny you everything you ask for. I grant you approval to take the boy and make him yours. However...Elizabeth will do everything in her power to stop you once she realizes her son is gone. When you kidnap the boy leave no signs that you took him so to as not give Elizabeth a clue on who took him."

"Thank you brother, I promise to be quick in the abduction. Elizabeth will never know what happened to her son and eventually she will give up searching for him," I smirked.

"Perhaps she might, Elizabeth though is a strong determined Goddess. I highly doubt she will give up searching for her son quickly," my brother replied.

"Then I will keep Kurt hidden with me until she gives up before I dare to take him upper ground," I huffed out.

"Then do so my brother. I only ask one thing and that is treat Kurt well."

"Of course I'll treat him well. I mean you know that I want to bed with him but other then that I shall not hurt the beautiful boy," I said.

"Alright then. Go take what is yours swiftly and we shall talk again soon," my brother whispered while giving me a hug goodbye. Once the hug was over Burt left to walk back to his throne while I took the journey back to my home underground using my powers.

I will always remember how I met Kurt. It was on one sunny day at Mount Olympus I was going to see my brother in private when I noticed him...Chocolate colored brown hair, glasz eyes, and a figure to die for. The nameless beauty was dancing with Elizabeth, and I couldn't help but notice the grace he conveyed while moving his body.

Unfortunately my watching was cut short when Elizabeth noticed me and stopped dancing.

"What is wrong mother?" The beautiful boy asked concerningly.

"Nothing dear Kurt, It's just time for us to go." As soon as Demeter was finished speaking she and her son vanished to presumingly go to their home.

Kurt...A fitting name for the young boy.

It was only just six months when I had saw the boy, since then I was thinking of ways to make him mine. Coming up with nothing I decided to visit my brother Burt this morning and I'm glad that I did.

Kidnapping, why didn't I think of it before?

Of well it does not mater because soon I shall have Kurt by my side as my husband for eternity and no one can stop me.

xXx

Elizabeth's POV:

[Location: Near the fields of Nysa.]

It was a night in springtime seventeen years ago when I gave birth to my favorite child Kurt. He looks just like me except he has traces of manliness in his features as well. My son and I love the sun and everything that can be grown under it like plants and vegetables.

While I love my son with all my heart I do feel like his beauty is sometimes a curse. Countess men and even Gods like Hermes and Apollo has tried to woo my son but have all failed to do so. I refused their wishes to marry my son and cast them away if they refused to leave. My son is far to precious to be married to just anyone. I want Kurt to marry who he chooses and not anyone who just asks for his hand because of his beauty.

I grew tired of men's advances towards my angel looking son, so I moved us close to the fields of Nysa where I knew no one would find us easily. I have and always will do everything in my power to protect my son even at the cost of my own immortal life.

xXx

Kurt's POV:

[Location: The fields of Nysa and then the Underworld.]

I giggled in delight as I gently rubbed a red rose across my face. The petals tickled and the whole flower smelled lovely. I got permission from my mother to gather flowers out in the fields. So far I have gathered roses, purple crocuses, royal blue irises, and hyacinths and put them in a brown basket.

As I was about to head back home for lunch I gasped as I saw a vision of a narcissus that appeared not to far away from my location.

I wonder which God or Goddess blessed me with the vision?

My curiosity faded about the vision as I went in search for the narcissus flower. I held my basket of flowers tightly in my hands as I scanned my eyes across the vast green field covered with flowers trying to find the one flower I wanted.

I trekked for what seemed forever until I was on a empty filed with one narcissus flower in sight. I ran over to the flower and sat my basket down. I bent over and used my fingers to grasp the flower's stem.

As I was about to pluck the flower from the earth I instead let go and tried not to fall as the ground shook under my feet. I gasped in fright as the ground in front of me split open into a large hole and a man emerged from it.

I immediately recognized the man as Sebastian the God of the Underworld. What business does this God have with me? I am very much alive and I feel nowhere close to death.

The God stood before me dressed in an elaborate black colored tunic. His blond hair didn't sway in the wind and his green eyes was staring at me in what appeared like lust.

"Hello Kurt," Sebastian greeted me.

"H...Hello," I replied.

"Are you ready to spend eternity with me?" Sebastian asked with an amused glint in his eyes.

"Wha...What are you talking about?" I questioned while taking a step backwards from the powerful God.

Sebastian did not answer my question and instead walked determinedly towards me. In panic I turned away from Sebastian and started running.

I heard a whistle from behind me but didn't think much of it as I ran as fast as I could in the direction of my house.

'If I can just make it home and to mother I'll be safe,' I thought calmly to myself.

As I kept running a swirl of darkness surrounded me and before I knew it I was sitting next to Sebastian in a horse-drawn chariot. The jet-black horses neighed and took the golden-colored chariot I was stuck in underground through a tunnel.

I screamed in fear and didn't try to jump out off the chariot as much as I wanted to. If I jump out of it now at this speed then I will surly die and be Sebastian's prisoner forever.

I closed my eyes briefly and didn't open them until I felt the chariot come to a stop. I quickly climbed out of the chariot and watched Sebastian do the same.

"Why am I here?" I demanded voice shaky.

Sebastian lifted an eyebrow and answered, "My dear Kurt. Ever since I saw you I fell in love with you. You are kind, beautiful, and the perfect ideal husband for me. I want you to be my husband and rule by my side forever."

"As nice as that sounds and I do mean that sarcastically, I would like to go home now," I snipped.

"I'm afraid that's not possible dear because the Underworld is your home now," Sebastian said with a tone of finality in his voice.

"No, my home is above ground and with my mother. My father and mother will never let you get away with this so you might as well return me home right now," I ordered him with false bravo.

I felt taken back when Sebastian started laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Oh my dear Kurt. Your father is the only God who can stop me but it was him who masterminded this whole abduction. Your father gave me permission to capture you after he suggested the abduction in the first place."

I felt my blood freeze and my eyes started to tear up. "No you are lying! My father would never do such a thing!" I yelled angrily.

"Then why is your father not saving you right now?" Sebastian countered.

I froze and whatever snarky reply I had ready died on my lips. Why hasn't my father come and saved me yet? I know father can be a cruel man sometimes but would he willingly give his own son over to his brother against said son's will?

Sebastian must have seen the delima I was facing because he said, "Don't ponder it love. I will take great care of you and your father knows it."

It must be true. My father must have given me away because he would be down here saving me if otherwise.

I fell to my knees and started sobbing. Tears streamed down my face. I flinched when I felt Sebastian place his hands on my shoulders. "Don't cry my Kurt. After our time in bed I will never hurt you again." I could tell Sebastian meant the words to be soothing but that was not the effect it had on me.

"What do you mean by our time in bed?" I panicky asked him.

"Well I would say that we would make love but you don't seem like you want to. In order for you to be mine and become my husband we must join our bodies together as one."

I slipped out from in under Sebastian's hands and stood up. I glared at him and snarled, "I will never willingly make love to you."

Sebastian looked hurt but didn't looked surprised by my outburst. "I never said you had to be willing," Sebastian said before walking up to me. I yelped as I was thrown over his shoulder and carried off into the unknown.

xXx

Sebastian's POV:

[Location: The Underworld.]

"Let me go!" Kurt wailed while pounding his fists on my back.

I had one arm wrapped around Kurt's knees while my other was used to keep Kurt bent over my shoulder. The hand that I had on Kurt's butt prevented him from getting up.

I squeezed the firm butt under my hand and relished in the tiny whimper I got in return. "I can't wait for us to be united," I informed the struggling boy I was carrying.

I grinned in anticipation once I saw my doorless room and went inside it. I quickly went over to my large bed and threw Kurt down on it. Before Kurt could move I was above him, pinning him down with my body on his.

"Please don't. I'm a virgin. It will hurt if you take my virginity," Kurt mumbled pleadingly under me. I felt sympathetic towards the boy but I must take his virginity to make him mine. I just wished Kurt was willing because it's going to hurt him so much more since he doesn't want it.

Holding Kurt down with one hand I used the other to take off his white robe. I ignored Kurt's pleas and stripped him of his undergarment to.

I kept laying on top of Kurt and pinned both of his hands above his head while my cockhead lined itself up with his hole. I slowly pushed my way inside while maintaining my tight grip on Kurt's hands.

Kurt let out an agonized wail and I moaned in pleasure at the tight heat convulsing around my cock. To as not hurt Kurt too bad I thrust in gently not once pulling out to come back in.

Once it appeared that Kurt was frozen and would not resist me I let go of his wrists and grabbed ahold of his sides. I looked down into the glasz eyes as I began to speed up feeling my release approaching.

"You're so beautiful Kurt, so mine;" I told the passive boy.

I couldn't help the urge and thrust into Kurt at an almost brutal pace now. Kurt winced underneath me and cried out in pain.

After a few more minutes of holding it off let myself go inside Kurt. I rode out my orgasm with a few more thrusts then carefully pulled out of my new husband.

I got of Kurt and laid next to him as he bawled. I ran a hand through his soft hair and tried to calm him down. "It's okay now Kurt. Shh...I'm done and we're husbands now. You belong to me forever even if your immortality is ever taken away we'll never part."

xXx

Elizabeth's POV:

[Location: Mount Olympus.]

The other Gods and Goddesses moved out of my way as I stormed my way over to Burt's throne.

I had panicked at lunchtime when Kurt had not returned from gathering flowers. Once I arrived at the fields my son was nowhere to be found. I kept searching until it grew dark and finally Hecate told me of my son's fate.

She saw Sebastian take him and vanish underground. She heard him say that Sebastian wanted Kurt to spend eternity with him. She had also told me that Zeus had confided in her that he not only allowed Sebastian to take our son but came up with the idea as well.

To say I was furious is an understatement. I finally reached Burt's throne and gave him the angriest look I could muster.

"I heard what you did and I want Kurt back!" I thundered.

Burt shook his head and said, "No. Sebastian is an excellent choose of husband for our son. Sebastian is rich, powerful, and gave me his word he would not harm Kurt after he took him in bed."

"That freak has probably raped our son already and you let him do it! Give me Kurt back or I swear I will allow nothing in nature to grow. The humans will have less and less air, and a diminished food source. In addition to that I will make it cold all year around and the humans will freeze to death..." I trailed off giving Burt time to think about his options.

"Fine I shall return our son to you if you do not kill nature or the humans with the ways you described. I shall send Hermes to collect Kurt and bring him back to you immediately."

xXx

Sebastian's POV:

[Location: The Underworld.]

I held my sleeping husband close to me. Kurt passed out moments before from exhaustion. Kurt is breathing deeply and I can't help but marvel at his beauty even while he slumbers.

All to soon the peace was broken when Hermes came into my room. "What are you doing here?" I snapped at him. I felt Kurt stir in my arms and looked down at him as he woke up. Kurt looked up at me in fright then looked over at our guest.

"Elizabeth threatened Burt to return Kurt to her. He sent me to come and retrieve Kurt and take him back to his mother."

That stupid cowardly brother of mine! I refuse to let Kurt go! As I was thinking of ways to prevent Kurt from being able to leave Kurt's stomach growled in hunger and I thought of something perfect.

"Of course," I began. "Kurt should go home to his mother if Burt decrees it to be so." I looked down at Kurt and said, "Before you go I think you should eat a tiny snack of pomegranate seeds. I know you must be hungry from no lunch and dinner, and I promise that pomegranate seeds are delicious as well as nutritious."

Kurt looked nervous but replied, "I'll take a couple of the pomegranate seeds to eat before my departure.

I prevented myself from grinning in triumph and used my powers to conjure up three pomegranate seeds in my hands. I handed the seeds over to Kurt and gleefully watched as he ate them all.

Once Kurt was finished eating he put on he previously discarded robe and was whisked away by Hermes.

Kurt's not leaving me so easily.

xXx

Kurt's POV:

[Location: Near the fields of Nysa.]

As soon as Hermes brought me home the first thing I did was embrace my mother and start sobbing in joy. My mother hugged me back tightly and soothed me with comforting words.

Mother and I talked and I told her everything before it was time to go to sleep. I slept fretfully that night and had nightmares about my time in the Underworld.

Once I woke up I made my into the kitchen saying, "Good morning mot..." My words trailed off once I saw Sebastian in my kitchen instead off my mother.

"No," I whimpered.

"Yes," Sebastian said smugly.

"Kurt honey are you awake?" I heard my mother ask from the other room.

"Mom," I cried out and shook in fear as Sebastian walked over to where I stood. As soon as Sebastian cupped my chin with one of his hands my mother walked in.

"What do you think you're doing?!" My mother yelled.

Sebastian looked up at her and said, "While Kurt was with me in the Underworld I tricked him into eating three pomegranate seeds before he left. As you know foolish woman anyone who eats a pomegranate seed must spend two months each year in the Underworld. Since Kurt ate three seeds he must spend six months with me every year over and over again."

"No! How dare you give him those seeds!" My mother snarled in fury at Sebastian.

"Face it Elizabeth, every six months out of the year he is mine. And my six months of this year starts now," Sebastian said while grabbing one of my hands in his.

"You and everyone else will pay. For every month Kurt spends with you the weather will be harsh and cold. Crops shall die and iciness shall spread across the Earth."

"Do whatever you want Elizabeth, there is and never will be any coldness in the Underworld." With Sebastian's last words to my mother he took me back to his realm where every year I would spend six months by his side forever.

xXx

(A/N:) I know that I changed things from the original tale but I hoped you all liked this one-shot anyways. If you have any requests for a dark one-shot please say it in a review or a private message. You don't have to include rape in your one-shot request if you don't want to.

Please review you thoughts about this one-shot and any requests you may have. :D


End file.
